


⚘⚘⚘polyflora⚘⚘⚘

by sonshineandshowers



Series: #plantlife [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Comedy, Dreams, Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Pansexual Malcolm Bright, Personification, Plantaphilia, Polyamory, Tentacles, Voyeurism, if fronds are tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: Gil keeps suggesting plants for their rooftop garden. Malcolm's mind has its own ideas.Malcolm's relationship with plants - a comedy. :)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Plant
Series: #plantlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	⚘⚘⚘polyflora⚘⚘⚘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyMayBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMayBee/gifts).



> for my friends, who are the best and indulge my desire to write about fun ideas for a smile we all need

A feathery brush whispers over Malcolm’s shoulder, easing him toward waking. The soft caress brings the morning, encourages him to crack an eye open to squint into the daylight. “Morning, fren,” he says, running the back of his fingers down their gossamer length. Their expanse narrows as he soothes from root to tip.

“Venus and Alex are up already,” they say, laying across his arm. “You’re on breakfast this time.”

He yawns, running a hand over his face. “Do you know where my shorts ended up?” he asks.

“Down by the pool,” they say, pecking his lips and scurrying to the bathroom.

He’s left with visions of Lily’s wild tendrils wrapping around his neck, choking his air just enough to make him dizzy, make his limbs start to twitch. Her nymph friend tonguing him from the water, head purpled from several quick thrusts of taking his cock as deep as she could, now slowly lapping in between rounds as the two women communicate what they are going to do next. Pressure getting overwhelmingly tight at his neck, eyes watering as suction glides over his cock, racing him to release. Lily letting go, and a rush of exhilaration flooding his system as he comes, all senses muting for a second. His boneless form sliding into the pool, the two of them keeping him above water until his legs remember how to get out.

His boxer-briefs must still be on one of the pool chairs where Venus lay in wait for the opportunity to bite. Alex had sat beside her, grasping himself, ready to massage another, yet beyond pleased to be self-occupied until then. A well-orchestrated gathering of friends in the loft, each of them staying in their pre-negotiated spots.

Malcolm gets out of bed and pulls the sheet around his waist, giving him some cover while he plucks fresh clothes out of the drawers. Fern exits the bathroom and lightly swats his ass on the way past, giving him a cheeky shrug. “Venus and Alex are on round four upstairs — I can hear them,” they tease. “I’m not entirely sure what head she’s clamped on.”

“Why not multiple?” he jokes back, the snap of Venus’ pinch around his nipples, the stretch of her jaw around his cock or lips coming to mind. “Haven’t seen Lily yet — maybe she’s wrapped up in it too.”

“Shower — breakfast,” they remind, pointing at the bathroom door.

“You could join me,” he says, giving them his big eyes specially crafted over years to sway things his way.

With a flick, their frame shakes at him to do as they instructed — he smirks and almost giggles at the display of dominance, but he knows better than to push it. “Yes, boss,” he says and quickly hides himself inside the bathroom before he can get swatted.

“Wiseass,” they retort, loud and clear through the door.

Standing in front of the mirror while the water warms, Malcolm traces his fingers over the marks of pleasure remaining from their evening. There’s a light bruise at the side of his neck where he struggled against Lily as he fought with consciousness. Bites near his nipples undoubtedly from Venus, ever the nibbler once she got attuned to yips and howls. Bruises from Fern, all concealable, yet traceable like constellations while they lay together in bed over the next few days. An invisible, dull ache in his ass from Alex, or Fern, or the combination of the two, he isn’t sure, but it brings with it a pleasant memory of Alex buzzing inside him, Fern drifting frond after frond in alongside as he’s penetrated multiple times, grasping his cock as they give shallow thrusts in their limited range of motion. Fern’s reach made up for lack of mobility, tapping at his prostate in multiple spots until he screamed and came. They milked him dry, then the collective wilted on top of him.

Stepping into the shower, his body’s spent, exhausted to the point he doesn’t even know how he’s standing so early, and he realizes he had a prized, dreamless sleep. He, Fern, and their friends had agreed this was an every once in a while thing, yet he is already counting down the months until it could happen again.

Getting ahead of himself, as usual. He rests his head against the tile, letting the steam engulf him and soothe his tired muscles. Gets washed in a fog that insulates him from the rest of the world.

His shoulder shakes, and he opens his eyes to fingers curled over his upper arm. Connected to a hand. Gil’s hand. “Hmm?” Malcolm mumbles, eyes closing again.

“You dreaming, city boy?” Gil asks.

“Fern,” slips out of Malcolm’s mouth, then right on the back of it follows, “oh, shit!” and he scrambles up in bed, pulling away from Gil. Gil chuckles and doesn’t let go, so he doesn’t get too far.

“It’s okay. You’re awake,” Gil says.

Malcolm swallows, unable to find any resolve to raise his eyes from the sheets. “Did I talk in my sleep?”

“Yes.” Gil’s hold turns into a rub against Malcolm’s neck now that he’s no longer trying to escape. “You were — “

“Humping your leg,” Malcolm cuts him off, covering his face with his hands. Thank goodness being startled is making his half-hard cock wither. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“You, and Lily, and Fern seemed to be having quite a time.” Gil chuckles.

“And Alex, and — fuck, why I am even talking about this.” Malcolm groans, and Gil pulls him into a hug and kisses his temple. Malcolm squirms against the hold, then quickly gives in.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Gil says, his face hiding in Malcolm’s neck and peppering kisses. “That’s a win.”

“All the talk of the rooftop garden…” Malcolm trails off, heavy complaint in his voice. “Ferns, wild and water lilies, golden alexander, venus flytraps…”

“You forgot the hens and chickens.”

Malcolm shudders, picturing both the birds and the succulents climbing into their bed. “You keep bringing the plants into this place — “

“I can’t help you have an active imagination,” Gil defends. “Bringing more life in here is healthy. I have the studies to prove it.”

Damn Gil talking in his intellectual currency. “No more names,” Malcolm demands. “Leave me in the dark.”

“So suggesting a trip to the nursery — “

“ _No_ ,” Malcolm snips, eyes flying wide and twisting to glare at Gil.

Gil runs his index finger over Malcolm’s mustache, rubbing under his nose and to his pouted lip. “Shower?”

“I think I want to do some laps in the pool first,” Malcolm says, flopping out of bed and moping to grab his swim trunks.

They wander downstairs, Gil content to watch and wait for him so they can shower together afterward. At the sight of the pool chairs, Malcolm’s cock twitches, remembering another part of his dream. His sour mood shifts, more interested in replacing the vestiges of his dream than reliving it. “Sit on the ledge, Gil,” he says.

Gil gives him a second glance, but complies with the request, sitting at the pool’s edge and dangling his legs into the water. “What’re you doing?” he asks when Malcolm wraps his arms around his waist.

“Did you ever notice this is a pretty good height for a blowjob?” Malcolm asks, nuzzling his head against Gil’s thigh.

“Incorrigible,” Gil jokes, running a hand through Malcolm’s hair. “How about you swim first while I think about it?”

Malcolm wriggles his head further up Gil’s thigh.

“Swim — clear your head,” Gil instructs, halting Malcolm’s advance. Malcolm rolls his eyes and gives a heavy sigh of disdain, but pushes off the wall with his feet and swims away.

While Malcolm swims laps, he can see Gil watching him every time he lifts his head to breathe. He wonders what Gil sees, what’s so interesting to have captured and held his attention through the monotonous activity. After his count of a sufficient number of laps, he pops his head out of the water just in front of Gil, giving him a good splash. “Imp,” Gil says, rubbing the back of Malcolm’s neck.

Malcolm spots Gil’s other hand over the bulge in his shorts and perks an eyebrow in interest. “Enjoyed the show?” He smirks, running his tongue over his lips in anticipation.

Gil’s shorts disappear to a pool chair, and Malcolm’s tongue laps up his thigh to tease at his sack before continuing down the other side. He tastes of stray chlorine, though Malcolm’s not sure whether that’s from being splashed, transfer from his own mouth, or ambient smell in the air. Making a second pass with his tongue, licking, nibbling, and kissing, he aims to reach the base of Gil’s cock, but there’s hands under his armpits lifting him flailing out of the water before that happens, his hands pushing off the ledge to stand on solid ground. Gil pulls him in for a crushing kiss, lips and teeth gnashing together as they fight to taste enough of each other. “Upstairs, _now_ ,” Gil urges and playfully swats Malcolm’s ass.

“What about — “ Malcolm protests, at the same time rushing with Gil up the stairs.

“I can’t — “ Gil pauses for another rough kiss that hurries Malcolm’s feet faster. “Kiss you when you’re in the pool. Gonna fuck your pretty mouth in the shower.“ He hooks his thumb into the corner of Malcolm’s mouth, Malcolm miming a long suck of what’s to come against the digit. Malcolm’s fingers grab hold of Gil’s goatee and demand they stay connected the last few feet to make it back inside. Gil doesn’t even get the water turned on before Malcolm drops to his knees and lavishes Gil’s firm cock with more attention than he ever gives any food, even his prized Dum-Dums.

An hour later after they’re spent, showered, and toweling off, Gil asks, “Where are my shorts?”

Malcolm puts his hand over his face and shakes his head, the heat of his blush poking out between his fingers. “You should probably ask the plants.”

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i've received significant support from so many people in this fandom that help make my writing possible. as this story is E, if you're 18+ and would like to chat prodigal son with wicked awesome people, come on by the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/TVkmgxV).


End file.
